


Hungry Hungry Hippo

by orphan_account



Category: Schitts creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt given to me by a friend...  David actually attempts a lasagna and a no longer high Patrick wakes up and is confused to why David cooked and is scared but eats it anyway because he loves him and is touched David did that for him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Hungry Hungry Hippo

Patrick woke up to the smell of something burning. The last thing he remembered was sitting down in the dentist’s chair. It took a minute to realize that he was back home in his and David’s bed. He sat up slowly, still feeling a bit groggy from the nitrous oxide that the dentist had given him. He looked over to see David sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He got out of bed and made his way over to his fiancé.   
  


”David? What’s the matter? And what is that smell?” Patrick asked quietly as he sat down next to the other man. David looked over and shook his head a little.   
  


“I tried to make the lasagna you had asked for. I even called your mom and she gave me her recipe. I did everything I was supposed to and I still messed it up.” 

  
Patrick was very confused. When did he ask his for lasagna? “Umm when exactly did I ask you to cook for me?

David smirked, “Oh. Earlier when we first got home from the dentist. You told me you were a hungry hungry hippo and that you wanted me to make you lasagna. You also told me how handsome I was and how perfect my skin is.”

Patrick threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. “A hungry hungry hippo?”

  
David took Patrick’s hands down from his face. “It was very adorable. So adorable in fact that I attempted to cook something for the first time since the enchiladas incident with my mother. As you can smell I burned it a little. I’m sure it tastes awful.”  
  


Patrick smiled, “Let me be the judge of that. Come on let’s go have some lasagna.” 

They both walked in to the kitchen. Patrick sat down at the table as David walked to the counter and cut two pieces of the lasagna and put them on plates. He brought both dishes over and placed them down along with two forks. Patrick looked down and noticed the obvious burnt parts but it was just the top layer. He peeled that part off and put it on the side of the plate. He glanced over and gave a small smile to David who was watching his every move. Patrick then cut a small piece and stuck his fork threw it and then put it in his mouth. He had to control his reaction because he knew David was watching.   
  


“Mmm, this really isn’t bad David. It almost tastes just like my mother’s.” Patrick said as he swallowed the first bite.   
  


David kept watching him as he ate another forkful. “You’re just saying that because you love me. Be honest, how is it really?” David asked tentatively.   
  


Patrick sighed. “Ok. Honestly, it doesn’t really taste like my moms and even though I removed most of the burnt pieces it’s still kinda tastes like burnt cheese. But David it’s really not that bad and you have no idea how much I appreciate you going out of your way to do this. You even went and called my mom for her recipe. And you did all that because high me asked for it. Makes me wonder what else I could’ve gotten you to do.”   
  


David smiled that private smile he saved only for Patrick. “You were complementing me so much, you probably could’ve gotten me to do a lot more than make a lasagna. If you play your cards right maybe we’ll see what else you can get me to do after we throw this out and I order pizza.“ 

David went to reach for Patrick’s plate. “Absolutely not! I am going to eat every last bite of this because you made it for me and it was made with love. I am however interested in the rest of your plan. Seriously thank you for this, and thank you for taking care of me. I love you.”

”I love you too. And you never have to thank me for that. You take care of me all the time. It was nice taking care of you for a change.” David placed his ring clad hand over Patrick’s. He couldn’t wait to marry this man.


End file.
